Emperor Rackhir I
Emperor Rackhir I (b. 963 d. May 15, 1018) was the first emperor of the Gothic Empire. He is most notable for his conquest of the Holy Drogeth Pharidiam from 987 to 989. Rise to Power Rackhir was the first cousin once removed to Christian VII of the Holy Drogeth Pharidiam. They went out hunting one day and that was also the day where Rackhir took his shot on him. He then claimed his position on his cousin's throne. Rackhir's goal was to unify the European continent into a Gothinian based society. He changed his empire's name from The Holy Drogeth Pharidiam to the Gothic Empire. Meanwhile, Gregory, son of Christian VII had decided to create his own new monarchy. It was to be on the Italian Peninsula, where he was exiled by Rackhir. It was named the Holy Drogeth Pharidiam. Gregory had named himself Gregory XVII, and his army was heading North. Once Rackhir heard of Gregory, he took action. His army marched South for weeks while they ran out of supplies. The two monarchs met at Seurge River on November 1, 988. The first of two battles in this brief war. The Battle of Seurge. With the Gothic army higher up on the river and depleted of supplies, the Drogeth army had a great advantage. After 8 hours of battle, it looked like a Drogeth victory. The Goths were forced to retreat. They were chased through the swamps of Seurge. The region they were in was especially bad. Many had to ditch their horses due to them getting stuck in the sticky mud water. For once, Rackhir's army was defeated. It was now mid January, 989. With the Drogeth Pharidiam pushing in on the Gothic Empire, tensions grew. Rackhir had to do something. He gathered his men once more, this time he led his own army. They marched South again hoping to seek the Drogeth army. They did. They were found at Kraminski in about February. This was the battle that ended the war. The Drogeth army was incredibly out-numbered about 16:1. Gregory sent in reinforcements but it did nothing. They tried to trap the Goths but it did nothing. They were going to be defeated. The date was February 19th, 989. The Holy Drogeth Pharidiam finally surrendered. The two monarchs met face to face outside the Grande Library in Kraminski where Gregory XVII took off his crown and placed it on the floor. He bowed down to Rackhir where he then gave himself to the Gothic army. Reign Rackhir I officially reigned over the Gothic Empire for 30 years from 988 to his death in 1018. Children Rackhir married his cousin Isabelle and named her as an empress. He had 3 other wives and over 50 children although only 23 were legitimate; Isabelle's. His eldest son, Prince Rackhir would succeed him after his death in 1018. But, the prince renamed to La Konig upon succession meaning "king". Death Emperor Rackhir I died on May 15, 1018. He had been sick for 3 months prior and had asked his son to be regent while he was sick.